Harper Dursley and the Lady of the Lake
by Sthomasf
Summary: What if Dudley had a daughter? And what if that daughter just happened to be magical? And what if she just so happens to face the threat of the greatest magical threat since the time of the Founders. Slight AU as well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sean Kingsley, Harry Potter, and Albus Potter are walking up to Dudley Dursley's house. Sean, one of the forgotten heroes of the Second Wizarding War, finally finishes up his cigarette and makes it vanish into thin air as he takes a deep breath.

"So how's your cousin going to take the news?" Sean ask as he walks up to the house.

"No idea. Honestly, were barely on Christmas Card terms as it is. But Harper seems like a good girl. Im sure they will both be fine".

Sean scratches his beard as he starts to chuckle " You always were the optimistic one Harry"

" Hey, some has to be right?"

Harry goes to knock on the door, and not a second later a bigger heavyset man opens it, and he immediately starts to frown when he sees the two men in the doorway. You see, much to everyone's surprise, Dudley is not a complete idiot, and even he knew something was very wrong with his daughter. Nonetheless, he loves he, even if she is...different.

Dudley takes a deep breath before starting to talk to the two men " H...Harry" He nods his head at the other man. " So….I….I guess she really is one"

Harry smiles softly at his cousin. " Hey Dudley. This here is Professor Kingsley, he figured it would be best if I came along as well." Harry thought more of his cousin than most people in this world, but even he knew Dudley would not take the news well, and that's not even mentioning his parents.

Dudley nods softly, although he does look like he might puke. " Hey Al. Harper is in the backyard. Would you please go play with her?" His father nods his head and Albus goes out back. He never really liked his Uncle much, even if he barely sees him, but in all honestly he always did kind of like his cousin. The only problem is the he has only seen her twice in the last few years. He quickly goes through the Dursley home and heads into the back yard to see a young girl playing with a football.

Harper quickly notices her cousin, as she starts to smirk slightly. While most people only saw a normal girl, there was a little bit more to her than that. Not that she did not mind people only thinking of her as normal.

" Hey Al", she quickly kicks the ball over to Al, who tries to kick it back but ends up completely missing it, much to the laughter of his cousin. " You never did like football did you. So what are you up to? Haven't seen you in a while?" Harper looks over at Al with a raised eyebrow. She knew that the Potters were…different. Lord knows she hears enough about it from her grandparents. But she never knew exactly why the were different, and well, with all the weird things happening to her, she could not quite help letting her imagination run amok.

Al quickly picks himself up, even chuckling a little bit as he does, making a quick note to someday learn how to actually kick a ball. " Hey Harp. My father is actually here to talk to you. And yeah, never really learned much about football."

"Guess i will just have to show you sometime then." She takes a deep breath as she looks over at him. She trust her cousin, perhaps more than she should with all that her grandparents talk about his family. "Hey Al. Can I ask you something." as she takes another deep breath. " Does anything...weird ever happen to you and your family"

The young Potter just starts to laugh loudly, " Oh you have no idea Harps, and well...that's honestly what my father is here to talk about."

Dudley comes out into the back yard, still looking like he is going to be sick to his stomach, but by god he's goes to put on a strong face for his daughter. " Hey Harper, could you come inside for a moment"

Harper once again smirked to herself, for she only knows that her father looks like that when Harry Potter is mentioned, so maybe, just maybe she is different like them, and for Harper, that means the world. While she never really got bullied or picked one, she also never truly felt like she belonged. For a while now, she had the nagging feeling that there was something special about her. Although she never once told her father, or her grandparents, or even any of her friends. She always thought, or maybe even hoped that there was more to her than everyone thought.

She quickly goes inside to see her Uncle and another man who she does not know. " Hello" She says with a smile as she goes to sit on the couch in front of them, with her father sitting beside her and Albus sitting next to his father.

Harry smiles softly at Harper. "Hello Harper. We have something very important to talk to you about it." He starts to chuckle softly to himself. "I was never really good at this sort of thing, so I'm just going to go out and say it ok? See, you are a Wizard" The man next to Harry watches the young girl and her father very closely, like he wants to know what comes next.

Harper just raises her eyebrow, then starts to laugh. "A Wizard? Seriously? Like magic and dragons? Are you actually being serious right now?" She just continues to laugh slightly, thinking its a joke but with a small part of her thinking, hoping that her Uncle is not playing a joke on her.

Sean, Harry, and Al just start to chuckle to themselves, while Dudley looks white as a sheet. "I'm afraid not." Harry says with a smile and a chuckle. "I'm a wizard, so is all of my family." He looks slightly over at his cousin. " Do you mind if I show off a bit of magic?"

Dudley looks like he uses all of his courage to just nod "Just...just don't give me a tail alright…" While trying his best to chuckle.

Harry smiles as he takes out his wand and with a small flick, makes a lamp near them start to float in mid air. "This is a simple spell, but it is magic nonetheless." Harper just looks at the lamp with wide eyes for what seems like a few minutes, then starts to laugh and smile. " Oh my gosh, you actually were telling the truth? Holy crap this is amazing. So I'm a wizard to? Is that why there seems to be weird things happening to me sometimes?"

Her uncle just nods his head, "Yea, most likely. Now, this is Sean Kingsley. He has something he wants to talk to you about.

Sean just smiles at the young girl "Hey Harper. I teach at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With you being a wizard and all, Hogwarts would like for you to come attend our school. You will be taught all about magic and how to use it"

Harper just continues to laugh "Are you serious? Oh this just keeps getting better and better. I'd love to attend your school." While Harper looks to be on top of the World, her father just looks away, and sighs softly, trying to be happy for his daughter, but still being scared out of his mind about everything, especially how his parents are going to take the news. Albus looks over at Harper, then starts to laugh himself, even if he does fill a little sorry for her, with her being related to Harry Potter, he thinks that she's going to have a difficult time at Hogwarts.

Sean looks down at the girl with a smile "Wonderful. Now, Mr Dursley, I do not know what your financial situation is, but if you need any assistance with the Supplies, Hogwarts will assistance you in any way we can. As well," He takes out a small letter, "this letter will explain everything you need to buy" Dudley takes the letter with a shaking hand, and nods at the Professor. "W….We don't need any assistance. B...but thank you."

"Very well. Also, normally with someone in Harper's situation, we have a teacher assistance you and her while you buy all of your supplies, but giving the circumstance, you can just go with Harry if you prefer." Dudley looks over at Harry. "Would...would you mind if we come with you?"

"Of course not Dudley. The more the merrier I think. Beside, I think it will be good for you to come with us. See Al here is also starting at Hogwarts this year."

"Thanks Harry" Dudley looks somewhat relieved, but he still looks like he just might become sick.

"No problem Dudley. So, how about next week. Monday work for you?" Dudley nods his head softly. "Alright. Well pick your and Harper up then."

Professor Kingsley speaks up again, "Now, school starts on September First. Your ticket is also in the letter. If you want, you can have Harry go along with you, if not, I will come and help. It's a little tricky sometimes. I just ask that you please let me know"

Harper continues to look like she is the happiest girl on Earth "Really Al? We are going to go to school with each other huh? Who would have ever thought. "

"Right? It's going to be fun I hope"

Harper just starts to laugh "Of course it will. There's going to be magic, and I'm going to be there so."

Al looks at Harper for a second, then just starts to laugh "Oh you have no idea Harps"

Kingsley replies to Dudley "Now if you'll please excuse me Mr. Dursley, i have other matters to attend to." Kingsley goes to take Dudley's hand, then leaves the house after nodding at Harper. It is not long after that Harry and Al leave the house as well. Harper ends up going back outside, still on top of the world. She starts to think to herself _I am going to be a Wizard. Bloody hell i never thought this would happen. Man. I actually might find somewhere that i actually belong_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harper Dursley could barely even contain himself, as her and his father were walking through London, meeting Harry Potter at a place called the Leaky Cauldron. While she has never even been to London, she wasn't even caring about looking around to see the tall buildings and bustling city, she was just excited to see this Diagon Alley, while her father was becoming more and more nervous as they got closer and closer. The pair seemed to be on opposite sides of the spectrum, one bursting with excitement, one almost trembling with nervousness.

The finally get on the right street, only to see Harry and Albus, along with about seven other people with. Dudley's face just drops as he sees all these people while Harper's lights up. "My goodness. We have a small party here." As she starts to laugh slightly. "I'm Harper, but most people call me Harp"

Harry starts walking to them, wanting to easy Dudley into his family as much as possible. "Hey Dudley. How's it going Harper. You excited?"

"Who...who are all those people Harry?" Dudley was staring at them all, stopping in his tracks with his face completely white.

"Those are my family and friends Dudley. Don't worry, they won't hurt you. Come on Thomas. I'll introduce you to everyone." Harry tells the girl as he turns and starts walking towards his family and friends. "You remember my wife, Ginny, and my other children, James and Lily. James is going to be a third year this year, so hopefully he will be able to help you. Then, you have my friends and their children. Ron and Hermione Weasley and their two children, Rose and Hugo." Harry finally takes a minute to breath, it always exhaust him introducing everyone."Whew. It's always a mouth full honestly." Dudley stayed back, trying to just let Harper talk to everyone first, which he was happy to do in the first place.

The woman who Harry introduced as Hermione, who Harper sees that the woman's hair seems to be going everywhere and is extremely thick and curly and is just a little bit like her own bends down to near Thomas' level and smiles " Hey Harper. I hear you are muggle born, well I am also muggle born. You are going to absolutely love Hogwarts" she starts to laugh slightly. "And I love your hair by the way."

Ron starts to shake his head slightly at Hermione "Of course you would like her hair"

"What's a muggle?" Harper asked with a raised eyebrow, never before hearing that term.

"A muggle is what wizards call non-wizards. A muggle-born is someone who is born from my parents were muggles as well. But don't worry, muggle borns can be some of the best students at Hogwarts." She quickly elbows Ron in the stomach. "And you better not be making fun of my hair again."

Ron actually looks a little scared "Come on." As he starts to chuckle nervously. " You know I would never make fun of your hair" He gulps slightly, then smiles at Harper. " Oh, and muggle borns can be great students. Like Hermione here." He starts to chuckle softly to himself and looks over at his wife. "She was always the top of her closs. Pretty much dragged myself and Harry through through school honestly." He smiles at his wife again.

"I think it was more like dragging you. Harry did fine...sometimes." Harry just shrugs softly, then starts to shake his head. "It was mainly you Hermione."

Hermione smiles softly at Harry "I know. Oh, Harper. This is my daughter, Rose. She is going to be a first year as well." Albus starts to walk over to them with Rose. .

"Hey Harper. And yea, this is Rose. Shes pretty awesome, just….please don't make her mad ok. "

"Hey Al!" Rose smacks him, then turns to Harper with a smile, "Hey Harper It's nice to meet you."

"Hey Rose. It's nice to meet you." Harper smiles at the girl who looks eerily similar to her mother.

Ginny went over to talk to Harry and Dudley while Lily runs up to Harper, Al and Rose. Hugo is most staying behind, but he follows Lily like he usually does. James is just standing near the side, can barely wait to get out of the group to go see his friends.

"You're going to Hogwarts this year Harper Urgh, you are so lucky. " Lily complains as she just gives Tommy a hug, which surprises Harper. While he knew them, he wasn't really close to any of them.

"Sup" James nodes his head, preferring to stay off to the side, and acting like he does not want to be there and is bored, but even he can't but help to look over at Harper. He would have never guessed that his cousin was a wizard like his family.

"Yea, I'm pretty excited Lily. This all seems really cool. And hey James" He looked over at James, wondering why he seems to be trying to stay away from the group.

"Shall we get going? We have a lot to do guys. " Harry speaks up from behind the group, already knowing that this group will probably stir some kind of trouble.

"Yea" Dudley tries to speak up, visibly uncomfortable. He follows Harry and the group into the Leaky Cauldron, which at the moment is mostly empty with the old bartender, Tom, and the owner, Hannah Longbottom behind the bar.

"Hey guys." Hannah looks up and greets the group. "Getting your kids school supplies today mhmm?"

"Hey Hannah, yea. That's why we're here. Isn't your son attending Hogwarts this year as well?" Hermione answers, waving over at her.

"Yeah, Frank is pretty excited. We are going to go to Diagon Alley whenever Neville gets back from the school. Well you guys have a good time. Make sure to have a pint here if you need a drink"

"Will do Hannah. Tell Neville we said hey. " Harry answers.

Harper notices the few people are there keep looking at the group, most of them staring. "Why are this people looking at us" She ask Al and Rose. Both of them look at each other, then laugh.

"Well, that's a long story Harps, but my father is considered a Hero. So are Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. " Albus answers, with Harry looking over at them and just sighing, realizing that Harper would find out sooner or later. He never did like to be considered a hero.

"Really? What did he do?" Harper looked up at him, surprised that Harry of all people would be a hero.

"He basically saved the world from some bad guy. It's a long story, beside we are almost here. "

"Where are we going Harry" Dudley asked him as the just walk up to a wall in the back. He starts looking around for another door, which he can't find one. Harry doesn't really answer him, just smirks. He starts tapping his wand on certain points of the wall, with all the bricks start moving all around, soon revealing a long street on the other side of the wall. Harper's mouth just drops as she tries to look at ten different places at once and all the different people. It seemed like all the people here were wearing robes of some sort, which she thought looked awesome.

"It's pretty amazing isn't it Harper. Yea, I remember my first time walking these streets." Harry said, smiling as he was remembering back when he was eleven. As they continued the streets, Harper could barely contain her awe, while her father almost looked like he would throw up. Although Dudley decided that he would be there for his daughter, even if it meant.. 's eyes soon dart over to an alleyway that breaks off from the main street, but it looks completely dark, while some shady looking men walk through it. She look over at Albus "So what's down there exactly?"

Albus looks over at Rose, then shakes his head slightly "That's Knockturn Alley. We...uh...aren't supposed to go down there. Supposed to be pretty bad."

"Yea. Our parents don't allow us to go down there."

Harper looks back at both of them, then smiles as she looks back at Knockturn Alley. "Well...I kinda want to go see what's down there. Might be fun right?"

Rose then just starts to smile as she looks at Albus "I'm starting to like her. Come on Al I think we should go."

Albus groans softly "Come on Rosie. Our parents said we aren't supposed to go down there"

"Ah come on Al. I think Rosie is right. It might be fun you know." Albus tries to plead with both of them, but finally ends up sighing heavily. "Alright alright. Well try and find an opening to go ok."

James soon decides to leave the group, saying he is going to go to George's shop while Harry and Ginny just groan. Harper wasn't sure who George was, but she could tell Harry was less than fond of it. They kept walking, almost toward the end of the street, to a big building, almost the most normal building here.

"This is Gringotts Bank. We wizards use a different currency Dudley, but this is where you can convert your money. " Harry says as he walks inside. It's quite dark inside, only lite by candles. Dudley gasps as he sees one of the many goblins running around.

"Ok that's cool." Harper says as she looks around.

"Unfortunately, we aren't really allowed into the depths anymore. So we will have to miss the train ride down" Dudley seemed relieved, he didn't know what Harry was talking about, but he thought he wouldn't have liked that. Harper was wondering what the depths were, but she decided it sounded cool and she wanted to do it.

"And who's idea what that Harry" Hermione laughs at him.

"I forget, but even you have to admit it was pretty fun" This time Ron gets to laugh as he puts one of his arms around his wife.

Harper leans over to Al and Rose to ask, "uhh, what are they talking about. " Rose and Al just look at each, and laugh once again.

"They once stole a dragon from underneath Gringotts a while ago" Al was finally able to say, after laughing.

"A dragon!? Really? There are actually dragons? " It seemed like this trip was getting cooler and cooler in his eyes.

"Yea. One of my uncles used to work with dragons years ago. Oh, just be warned, we have a really big family Harper We have several family members already at Hogwarts. " Rose told him.

"Oh yea, Rose is right. There are like, four people in our extended family at Hogwarts right now, plus James. "

"Don't forget about Teddy Al. I think he's going to be the Head Boy this year. "

"Oh yea, I almost forgot about him. Man, we have a big family. " Al just shook his head.

"We also have our parents friends children, like Frank. Thomas, don't worry about making friends. " Rose laughs. "Plus, you'll always have us. "

"Sweet. Hey, one thing I forgot to ask you guys earlier. What sports does Hogwarts have?" Harper asked.

"Oh yea. You don't know what Quidditch is do you." Al replied.

"Alright. What's Quidditch? Is it like football?"

"No, not even close really. See, Quidditch is played on brooms, well get James or my mom to really explain to you. My mom used to be a professional player and James plays at Hogwarts. "

"Come on Al. You should help teach her. You're a great quidditch player. " Rose shakes her head at her cousin. "Al is always doing that Thomas. Always comparing himself to everyone else."

"Come on Rose. You know I'm not as good as James or Teddy"

"That's because Teddy is a 7th year, and James is really, really good. That's doesn't mean you aren't good Al. " Rose just rolls her eyes.

"Wait. Wait a second. On brooms, like in the air?" Harper's jaw drops while immediately deciding that she was going to play it, and be good at it.

"Yup. In the air. We'll teach you how to fly once we get to Hogwarts. " Al said as everyone's parents leave the counter and walk towards the kids. Dudley had already exchanged his money and Harry and Ron both drew some money from their vaults.

"Alright you guys. You ready? We'll start by getting your school supplies, then we'll go and get your wands" Harry said, putting on hand on Dudley's shoulder to try and comfort him just a little. They all started to leave, with the three new students excited about the prospect of their own wands. They decided to split up, with Hermione and Ginny heading off to go get everyone's book with Lily and Hugo while the guys go with Al, Rose and Harper to get fitted for their robes. During the fitting for everyone's robes, Dudley and Ron have had enough of all the chaos and both wanted to go get a pint, leaving Harry to somehow deal with the three kids. He was somehow able to reel the kids in enough for them to all get fitted and get their robes ordered, to be able to be picked up later.

"Come on guys. Let's go to Flourish and Botts to check up on Hermione and Ginny. " By the time they all arrived there, Harry was exhausted trying to deal with the three of them. "Ok you guys. You can all just hang around. Um, we'll buy you each a book apiece if you want. "

"But Uncle Harry. Only one book?" Rose complained.

"Alright, alright. Two books apiece. " Harry just sighed. He always did have a soft spot for that girl, and everyone know he likes to spoil all the kids as it is.

"Follow me Harper. I will get you two books to help you before Hogwarts." Rose started to march off through the boon store with Albus and Harper struggling to follow. She kept trying to look at the books, but Rose was just walking to fast. Unfortunately, she was walking a little too fast and accidentally walks right into a tall man.

The man grunts and then turns around to face the kids. Thomas looks up at the tall, thin man, who had really light, straight hair and looked pretty huanty.

"Mhm, I believe you are a Weasley right? Of course. You must be Rose Weasley. And you must be Albus Potter. Although who are you?" The man looked down at Harper, frightening her just a little.

"Harper..Harper Dudley sir" she shuffled around just a little as a boy walked from behind the man, looking like a miniature version of the man.

"Well let me introduce myself. I am Professor Draco Malfoy, I am the Potions teacher. Here, this is my son, Scorpius Malfoy. He is also starting Hogwarts as well. Scorpius. " He pushes his son forward just a little.

"Uh, hey. Are you a muggle born, you aren't wearing any robes?" The little boy asked, with the man looking at his son, a mix of worrying and something else Harper couldn't quite figure out.

"What does it matter, Malfoy" Rose stepped in front of Thomas, with Albus soon stepping in front as well.

"Uhh, nothing. I have just never meet one. Sorry. " Scorpius took a step backward, into his father.

"Hello Draco" Harry came walking enough, much to everyone's relief.

"Harry. " Draco nods at him. Again, Thomas could barely read this man, which worried him all the more. "Its...nice to see you again Harry."

"I think we have all the books Harry, shall we go get the kids their wands?" Ginny came walking up with Hermione, only to stop in her tracks at the sight of the Malfoys. The woman's eyes narrowed at the man. "Draco." The hate in the woman's voice completely noticeable.

"Hello Ginny, Hermione. Well I should be leaving." He quickly nods at Ginny and Hermione, seeming quite uncomfortable around the two, before turning to the kids once again.

"I look forward to having you all in my class, although I expect great things from all my students." He quickly said before turning around to leave. Scorpius gave everyone a wave "See you guys later"

"I still can't believe McGonagall let that man teach at Hogwarts. " Ginny said, shaking her head.

"Come on Ginny. Don't let him get to you. Beside, even Sean vouched for him. Now come on. I'm sure the kids are ready to get their wands." Harry moved over to his wife, putting on hand on her back, smiling at her.

"But we still haven't picked out our books Uncle Harry. I need to get Harper something before school. " Rose begged her uncle once again.

"Harry, why don't you and Ginny take Lily and Hugo and go get the other few supplies. I'm sure this won't take long. " Hermione told him, with Harry just nodding and then leading his wife, child and nephew out of the shop. "Rose, can you take Albus to go search for the books you want. I want to have a moment with Harper " She smiled at her daughter before putting her arm around Harper and leading him away.

"I;m in trouble aren't I? And who was that man just then?"

Hermione just smiled at the girl, "no, no. Although I do need to talk with you. Harry asked me to tell you this. See, we are muggle borns, like I said earlier. But, while it isn't as bad as when I was in school, there are still those out there who will look down on you for being muggle born. Most of those people are now looked down upon, but I just want to warn you of the possibility. Now the teachers and your friends will help you if it happens to you. Just..be careful ok. "

"O..ok. was that man one of the bad men when you were in school?" Harper asked, looking down, wondering why anyone would try to pick on her or bully her

"It's..complicated Harper. Although I am sure he will be an excellent teacher. Now let's go before my daughter buys the whole books store." Hermione gives Harper a quick hug, which made her eyes widen and a sudden burst of sadness started to flow through her, although she soon followed Hermione. By the time they found Rose, she had already picked out five books for Thomas, which Hermione was happy to buy. Normally this would have picked Harper up, but her mind was already thinking of unpleasant memories.

Hermione looks down at the three children, then starts to look around and sighs heavily. "I just know Harry and Ginny are just going buy everything they can. Could you please wait around here for a moment? I am going to check on them" She smiles, then quickly goes off to find the others.

"Hey...Harp. You alright?" Albus ask as he walks on by her.

Harper just nods her head slightly "Yeah...I'm fine." She quickly takes a deep breath and looks over at Rose and Al. "So you guys ready to go look down Knockturn Alley?" While even if Harper is feeling somewhat down, she isn't going to let that take her down.

"Are...are you sure you are alright? You know Al and I aren't going to let anyone bully you right?" Rose smiles softly as she walks up beside them.

Harper just stares at the two of them, somewhat surprised just how much that means to her, and she finally smiles softly. "I know. And thanks. Now, let's get going shall we."

Rose looks at Albus, them smiles at Harper "Awesome. I'm actually looking forward to this."

"Ok fine. But we need to hurry before our parents get back. We don't want them to expel us ya know"

"Come on Al. They aren't going to expel us"

The three young students quickly go to leave the shop, heading for Knockturn Alley, and just about everyone is looking at the three students, with small whispers surrounding them. Albus looks like he is almost shaking in his boots with everyone looking at them. "Come on. Let's go in this shop real quick, then we can leave ok" Harper asked the other two, who nod their head. The three of them go into a shop called "Borgin and Burkes", only to find a store like none of them have ever seen.

"Woah. Ok Harp was right. This is wicked cool Al"

"Yeah yeah, but we need to hurry up and leave ok."

"Just a quick look around, then we can leave ok" Harper doesn't even wait for their response as she goes walking around, only for a tall dark haired man to stop them

"Students shouldn't be wandering about, especially the son of Harry Potter...it...would be a shame if...something unfortunate happened."

"Ok time to go." Albus quickly grabs both of them and he starts to bolt out of the shop while the man behind them just starts to laugh. Even Harper quickly followed Albus this time. The three of them start to run out of the shop, accidently knocking over a dresser and they head out of the shop, but Albus takes a wrong turn and heads away from Knockturn Alley. They head deeper and deeper into the alleyway, then they stop to catch their breaths.

"Im telling you, this isn't good. Harry Potter is going to have two bloody sons going and that bitch and buffon have their daughter going as well." Two wizards with their backs to the three students are in front of them. Albus looks at the other two and puts his finger to his lips, telling them to be quiet as they start to back up slowly.

"Shush. And I'm telling you it's going to be fine, Now shut up. This isn't the time or place to discuss this."

The two wizards turn around and their eyes lock onto the three of them. "Now….what are you doing here….Don't you know people can get….hurt"

"We have to do something about this." As the other one starts to take out his wand.

"Hey you three. I hope you were able to find what i was looking for" Sean Kingsley starts to walk up to everyone, and just eyes the two mysterious wizards. "Ah, Azula, Neji. I hope...they didn't bother you.

The man starts to step back, while the woman just eyes the Professor. "Of course not...Professor...but you should know...this isn't the place for students." Harper looks a little wide eyed as she looks at Professor Kingsley, then at the woman she thinks is Azula.

"Perhaps. Now, I really should be going. Come on you three. Hurry up now" Professor Kingsley starts to nearly push the three of them back towards Diagon Alley. He finally lets out a sigh once they get there. "Are you three ok? What were you all thinking going down Diagon Alley?"

Harper takes a deep breath, while Albus looks scared out of his mind "It...it was my idea. I...I thought it would be fun is all"

"We're sorry Professor." Rose says as she starts to shake her head, pretty freighted herself.

Kingsley just looks at the three of them with a raised eyebrow "Did...you three hear anything or see anything? You all look like you've seen a ghost?"

Ablus looks up at Professor Kingsley and takes a deep breath "I...I think those two people….I think they are...planning something Professor." He starts to look down again.

Professor Kingsley eyes start to narrow "Listen you three, I promise nothing is going to happen to you at Hogwarts, especially with me there ok. Now, let's get you three back to your parents. They are probably worried sick."

The Three of them quickly follow Professor Kingsley as they head back to the book store to find Hermione and Harry looking around for them.

"Ahem, you guys looking for these young troublemakers."

"Oh thank goodness" Hermione rushes over to the three of them, hugging all three tightly, and once again making Harper almost tear up.

"Where were you three?"

"I'm sorry mom….We...we went to Knockturn Alley" Rose says as she looks down.

"What? Why did you three go down there?"

"It...it was my idea Aunt Hermione" Albus says as he also looks down. Harper looks over at the two of them with a little wide eyes, wondering why Albus of all people is taking the fall.

Professor Kingsley quickly goes over to stop Harry to speak to him in a low whisper.

"Really Albus?" Hermione looks at Rose, then at Harper, then she sighs heavily "I'm just glad you are all alright, but seriously? You are lucky you three are going to be suspended. "

Albus starts to laugh slightly "I told you we might."

Rose just starts to shake her head "But...we're not right?"

Hermione looks at all three of them and just smiles softly "Well I don't know. I will have to talk with the Headmistress now won't I"

"Oh come on Mom, your jokes aren't as funny as dads" As Albus, Hermione and Rose all start to laugh.

"Hey Now. They are getting better now."

"Uh...not really Aunt Hermione"

Hermione starts to sigh heavily "Ok, ok. I concede. Now, how about we take you three to go get wands." She smiles at the three of them again. "I hope these two aren't going to get you into to much trouble Harper"

"I...uh...I'll try to keep them in check"

Hermione just looks at Harper with a soft smile.

After several minutes, Harry walks over everyone. "Now that everything is once again all good, how about we go get our wands"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 322

Harper started to follow Harry Potter and the rest of the group, although she still was just a little rattled, as were Albus and Rose, but she was feeling even more..uneasy about her interactions with Hermione. Her head was down as she just continued to walk along behind the rest of the group.

Albus looked back at her and smiled softly at Harper with a concerned look on his face as they walked alone. "Hey Harps. You alright?"

Harper looked up at her and tried her best to put on a smile, "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks Al"

"Are you sure Harps?" Rose looked back at the two of them, quickly telling that something was wrong.

"I'm fine guys. It's..just..." Harper just shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry. " Rose looked like she was going to speak up to complain until Albus nudges her, him just wanting Harper to have her space. Harper was still in her own little world thinking, and so when everyone turned into Ollivanders, she just upped and walked right on past it.

"Harper!" Albus yelled at her, while her chuckled to himself. "Come on man. Don't you want you wand?" Harper quickly looked back at him, then she started to smile as she ran inside to find an old and dusty shop with a man in the back.

"Ahem. Mr Ollivander. " Harry spoke up. Ollivander looked over at us, and then started to walk with his cane towards us. The man looked like he has seen better days, limping toward them.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. It is a pleasure to see you again. You know you are always welcome here. Yes. " As he walked toward us he looked at Harper, Rose, and Albus. "Ah. You must be Albus Severus Potter. Quite a legacy you have to live up to boy, especially with those two names as well. " Albus looked down nervously, like he needed someone else to say that he had a lot to live up to. Ollivander waved his wand and a measuring tape started measuring Albus on its own, much to Thomas' surprise and awe. "And you must be Rose Weasley. I say you to have a legacy to live up to. Ah, I remember when your parents came to me." Rose looked up at her own parents and just smiled at them while Ollivander's measuring tape moved on to her. He finally looked over at Harper. "And who might you be." The measuring tape moved on to Harper.

"Harper..Harper Dursley sir. I am a muggle born" Harper croaked out, the old man sending shivers down her spine.

"She's part of the family, on my muggle side Ollivander. " Harry quickly jumped it to save her, as well as giving her a encouraging smile.

"Ah, I see. Well young one, being related to the great Harry Potter will not be an easy thing. People will expect great things from you" He said, turning around to walk through the shelves of wands while Harper looked at all the adults around her, wondering what they did to become so revered and famous, and just what she had got herself into, hoping she doesn't embarrass herself too much at school.

"Here, let us try these three shall we?" Ollivander said as he walked toward us with three wand boxes in his hands. "One is vine, 10 inches with a phoenix feather, here young Rose. One is hawthorn, 10 and 1/4 inches with a phoenix feather, try this one young Albus. And here Thomas. This is ebony, 9 and 3/4 inches with a unicorn hair". He gives each of the children the wands.

"What...what do we do with them?" Harper asked a little confused and Albus and Rose both gave their a waved, sending purple and golden sparks everywhere, only for Ollivander to snap theirs away.

"Just give it a wave my girl" Ollivander told him as he studied her and the wand together. She gave the wand a wave hesitantly, for nothing to happen. Ollivander snatched it away as well and left, leaving Thomas wondering why nothing seemed to happen.

"Mhm" Ollivander seemed to be wondering to himself, then quickly bringing another three wands back. "Here young Harper. Try this one. Willow, 11 inches and phoenix feather. Albus, this is ebony, 9 and 1/2 inches, dragon heartstrings. And for Rose. Ash, 9 and 1/2 inches, with unicorn hair. " Harper again hesitantly gave his wand a wave, just hoping for anything to happen, only for golden light to erupt from his wand and swirl around him. Harper smiled as for the really first time, he felt magical, like she could accomplish anything she put her mind to. She hardly noticed Ollivander leave with Rose and Albus wands, and then to return with new ones.

"What do you think Harper?" Ginny asked him as she put her hand on her shoulder. Harper just beamed at her as her attention was then shifted to Rose and Albus, who were both grinning with their wands.

"Some very powerful wands, powerful indeed. I must say, I do expect great things from you three, even you young Harper" They all just looked at each other, grinning. This time not even caring that everyone expects them to be great, just happy to finally have their wands.

"Harper. I believe my mother's wand was made of willow, and my own wand is made with a phoenix hair. That's pretty cool." Harry stated while Hermione was looking and studying her daughter's wand.

"Now, since you three troublemakers have got yourselves wands, how about we go get ice cream" Harry says as he smiles at the three of them

"Come on Harry. Isn't that just telling them they should be troublemakers" Hermione groaned

"Aww Hermione, but this is a very special moment for all them, beside. Ice cream makes everything better right?"

Ginny just sighs heavily, and with a slight meanness in her voice "You're going to spoil them to death, Harry"

He just looks slightly over at his wife with a slight frown, then shrugs softly "of course I am. Someone has to right?"

Ginny just scoffs slightly at that remark, and ends up looking away.

"Oh sweet. Are we seriously going for ice cream?" Harper says, looking pretty excited. This is just what she needs to top off the...interesting trip she has had so far.

"Yup. And if everyone stays on their top behavior, we just might go for a trip to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes"

Hermione starts to sigh heavily, then starts to smile and laugh slightly while Albus and Rose seem to be excited.

"So..uh...what's that exactly?" Harper ask, her interest peaked.

"Our Uncle owns a joke shop. And yea, it's about as cool as it sounds Harp. You're going to love it. Beside, we usually are able to get some free stuff there."

"OK yeah, that does sound awesome" Harper replies with a laugh.

Everyone soon headed to the ice cream shop, with Harper getting her favorite, mint chocolate chip. Althoug it was her favorite, it always did make her sad as well. The ice cream had always reminded Harper of her mother, but Harper would always chose mint-chocolate. It was one of the few things that she remembered of her mother. After a while, her father finally arrived, with Harper quickly running up to him.

"Hey Dad, Look at my new wand!" She quickly takes out her wand to show her father, slightly waving it around. Dudley just looks at the wand while his face starts to turn completely white.

"That's...that's nice Harper" He says as he eyes the wand carefully from a distance, like it would send a hex at him on its own. Soon after Dudley arrived, Harry and Hermione quickly leave, saying that they have to pick up one more thing for the kids.

"Albus! Rose!" A kid started screaming as he came running up to their table, followed shortly by a large man Harper didn't know, Professor Sean and another young girl.

"Frank! Hey. This is Harper. She's going to be a first year as well." Albus replied.

"Hey Harper. Nice to meet another student. I'm Frank Longbottom." Frank was the biggest out of the group of first years, although he did look pretty chubby.

"Cool. It's good to meet you Frank"

Rose ran up to the two men. "Hey Uncle Neville. Hello Professor Kingsley" Neville starts to laugh slightly as he leans down to give Rose a slight hug.

"Hey Rosie. This is Samantha Storm, she's also going to be a first year. She's a muggle born so can you maybe try to take care of her." Neville pushed the little girl toward Rose, only for Rose to take her hand and half drag her to the other boys while Samantha squeaked out a hello.

"Hey guys. This is Samantha. She's coming to Hogwarts with us"

"Samantha is pretty cool guys. Professor Sean brought her along and we've been shopping together." Frank told the others.

"Hey Harper. Samantha is also Muggle born, so you two won't be alone" Rose said.

"Hey Samantha. I'm Harper" the two girls smile at each other.

"H..hey...please...Call me Sammie. " She was finally able to squeak out, looking down at her feet.

"Hey Harper. I see you were able to get your wands without getting into trouble again. This is Professor Neville Longbottom. He teachers Herbology at Hogwarts" Sean told the girl, patting her on the head.

"It's nice to meet you Harper" Professor Longbottom smiles at the group. "Hey. Frank, Samantha. How would you like some ice cream? My treat." He says, then he quickly heads off to get both of them their ice cream, while Ginny just sighed heavily.

"You're going to spoil all of the kids as well Neville." Neville quickly turned back around to look at Ginny with a slightly raised eyebrow, then chuckles softly. "Hey now, nothing wrong with that"

"So Albus. What House do you think you'll go in?" Frank said, taking a seat next to the boy.

"Well. hopefully Gryffindor like my brother. And my whole family really" Albus started to look down as he says this, starting to fidget slightly in his chair as well.

" I know. I hope so to. I'm not sure I am brave like my father is though. " Frank sighed softly while Rose waste no time slapping him on the shoulder.

"Huh. Houses? What do you all mean?" Harper looked at all of them, starting to wonder what's going on as she raised her eyebrow.

"Oh yea. You don't know do you. See, there are four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. They are pretty much your family at Hogwarts. See, they all started when the founders.." Rose quickly started talking while Albus shaked his head and began to laugh.

"Come on Rosie..I'm sure she doesn't want to know the entire history of Hogwarts" Albus continued to laugh. Rose once again slaps him fairly hard, while starting to pout.

"Well...maybe she does Albus" Rose shaked her head, then smiled at Harper and Samantha and takes another deep breath. "Ok fine. I will give you two the short version of it ok. Basically Gryffindors are brave, Ravenclaws are smart, Hufflepuffs are loyal and Slytherins are well...everyone says they're evil, but I don't believe it. "

"Does...does it matter which house we are in?" Harper ask, sounding a little worried. "And how are we sorted?"

"Don't worry Harps, You to Sammie. And we are sorted by the Sorting Hat" Rose smiled at the two muggle borns.

"A hat" Samantha finally spoke up. "How does a Hat do that."

"Magic" Frank said, smiling at himself like it's a fantastic joke, much to the chagrin of Rose and Albus.

"Well, that makes sense I guess" Samantha replied.

"This is all pretty cool huh Sammie" Harper said with a massive smile on her face.

"Yea, it's just...everything is so different and weird. " Samantha was still looking down at her feet nervously.

"Don't worry. You two will get used to is. Plus you've already made friends so you guys have nothing to worry about." Albus smiled at both of them.

"Hey you guys. How about we go get your animal? What do you all say about that?" Hermione came over, with Neville and Sean.

"Well Frank and Samantha still haven't got their wands yet, so we were about to go get them" Neville told Hermione.

"I look forward to having you all in my class. You will all love Hogwarts." Sean told them all, trying to comfort them.

"Well see you later guys. Nice meeting you Thomas. " Frank said, leaving with his father.

"See you later Frankie. Hey. We should all ride together to Hogwarts. You two Sammie" Rose smiled at the two of them while Thomas and Albus waved at them and said goodbye.

"I wonder where her parents were" Harper thought to herself as she watched them all leave. She thought she looked pretty lonely, hoping that maybe they could be friends. She finally decided that she couldn't do anything about it right now so she thought about getting an animal. "Hey dad. What kind of animal can I get?"

Dudley groaned, knowing that he should let his daughter get an owl, but he was still hesitant about her getting one. "You..you can get an owl if you want. Anything you want really Harper. But just remember that you will have to take care of him. " Dudley forced a smile for his daughter even if he hated all this and just wishing it would be over.

Harper did end up getting an owl, a smallish Grey owl, thinking it would be easier to take care of. Albus decided on a Snowy Owl like his father once had while Rose wanted cat, much to the annoyance of her father. It was all but time to leave, except for Harry and Hermione haven't returned yet. After the kids bugged Ron enough, he finally relented and started to take them all to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Once they entered, it was just a massive commotion of so many distractions everywhere, with Rose and Harper looking at love potions, James looking at different things to be able to get him out of class, and Albus hanging out with George and Ron. Soon Frank and Sammie also dropped by to the crazy store. After what felt like almost an hour, Harper started to get a headache so she exited through a side exit, only to see Professor Sean and Professor Neville talking outside, with Professor Sean having a cigarette.

"I'm telling you Nev, it's getting worse for Sl…" He suddenly noticed Harper exit the store and looks over at her. "Now why ain't you back in store?"

Harper frowned slightly as she just looked up at the two of them "Uh...I was getting a headache, so i decided to leave for a second"

"Mhmm. You're not planning on going back to Knockturn Alley are you"

"Wait? She went to Knockturn Alley?" Neville asked while looking at Harper with his mouth slightly open in surprise.

"Uh...yea...Rose and Albus went as well. And of course not. First time was bad enough. And what were you two talking about? Was it about what I heard in that place?"

Sean looked at Harper for a second, then looked back at Neville and just shook his head. "No, but it doesn't concern you I'm afraid. Oh," The professor took a small pill out of his pocket and tossed it over to her. "This will take care of that headache. I'll see you in class. Take care Nev." The man gave a soft wave to Neville, then made his cigarette disappear and started to walk away.

"Come on...Harper wasn't, why don't I take you back inside"

Harper did end up going back inside, and after another thirty minutes everyone went back to the Leaky Cauldron to wait up on Harry and Hermione, who both showed up within ten minutes.

"Oh my gosh. Thanks dad" Albus said as he started running towards them.

"Hey Harper. Come over here, Hermione and I got you something" Harry was grinning ear to ear. He ran over to him, hearing something about a broom.

"We got you your very own broom Harper. Now this model is one of the easiest to learn on, while still being quite fast. " Hermione said, opening the package for Harper. Harper beamed as she picked up her broom, just itching to try and flying.

"Now Hogwarts has flying lessons, but I'm sure James would be able to teach you. Right James?" Ginny smiled at James, with James quickly agreeing to. He likes to play tough, but even he knows not to make his mother angry.

"Thank you guys so much." Harper held the broom as Dudley went over to talk to Harry with a frown on his face. After a short argument, he finally admitted defeat before shaking Harry's hand.

Everyone started saying their goodbyes and then Harper and Dudley left the Leaky Cauldron, with the Potters and Weasleys saying they were taking another way home. The Dursleys finally made it home after a car ride.

"Hey Daddy" Harper said right before she went to bed.

"Yea Harper?"

"What do you think Mom would think of me being a wizard?" She asked hesitantly. Shee knew his father never liked her bringing up her mother.

His father just smiled at his daughter. "She would be very proud of you Harper. I know she would just support you unconditionally. She loved you. She.." The man looked like he was going to cry. "She was amazing. Harper. This...this is difficult for me. But I am trying to support you ok. I love you. "

"Thanks daddy. I love you to." Harper gave her father a hug, thinking about his mother before he went off to bed.

A/N. Please leave a review. This is my first fanfiction and I would like to have some constructive criticism. Thank guys.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Today was the day Harper had waited for, the day he would finally be going to Hogwarts. Ever since Professor Kingsley came to his house, it was like the greatest dream she ever had. Since then, she had been to Diagon Alley, made friends with the Potters and Weasleys, and could hardly wait to go to Hogwarts. Harper even read through a lot of her books, determined to head into school knowing everything she could possibly know. Now she was in the car with her father driving to the train station. Her father wasn't saying anything, nervously tapping his knuckles on the window. They finally made it to the train station and Harper got her cart and started to carry all of her possessions to Platform 9 and 3/4. Her owl, Annie, was drawing an awful lot of weird looks, although Harper did not even seem to care.

"I don't see anything Harper. " Dudley started looking around. The two made it to Platform 9 and they could only see Platform 10. Harper could not see it either, which only made her nervous, maybe she was going to miss the train.

"Dad? Where are we supposed to go." Dudley didn't answer her, as he had no idea himself, until Harper finally saw the large group of the Potters and Weasleys heading towards them.

"Hey Al. Hey Rose!" She started waving at them. Both of them were pushing their carts and waving at him as well. "Whew. For a second there, I didn't think we would see you guys."

"Hey Harper. You ready?" Harry said as the near them while Albus and Rose ran up to her. "Dudley." Harry walked over and shook hands with his nervous cousin.

"So, huh, Harry. Where is Platform 9 and 3/4? " Dudley asked, looking around.

"Right through that column Dudley. " Harry said chuckling while Dudley's face just turns white.

"Don't worry Dudley. It's going to be alright. We can't just let all the muggles see ya us" Ron laughed as he hits his shoulder.

"Wait. We are going through a column? Your mental right Uncle Harry" Harper asked, not completely sure Harry is telling the truth or pulling her leg.

"Don't worry Harper. We all thought the same thing our first time. Now come on. We are going to be late." Ginny puts her arm around the girl, comforting her. Harper just looks up at her and smiled

"Thanks Aunt Ginny. "

"Let's make Albus and Harper go through first dad" James smirks. "It should be funny. " Only for his mother to hit him lightly on the head.

"Oh If I remember correctly, you wanted to go through with me last year James" Harry just laughs as he pats his son on the head.

"Come on everyone. We are going to be late" Hermione groaned. Ron started to tease his wife and the group, saying that without her, this whole group would not be anywhere in time.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm heading on in. I want to see Albus's face on the other side" James smirks as he takes off with his cart head on at the column, only to disappear right through it. Harper's eyes grew big as she smiled. Harry then put out his arm around his son to lead him through it next, with both of them sprinting toward the column. Dudley takes a step back hesitantly, not sure if he wants to follow them or not.

"Harper, Rose. How about you two go through next. Don't worry, I'll be right being you two" Ginny says, putting her hands on both their backs and smiling. Harper and Rose look toward each other and nod, smiling before taking off toward the column. Right before they hit the wall, Harper closed her eyes, just knowing she's going to ram full speed into a brick column. When she finally did open her eyes, after not being flattened, she saw a new bustling Platform with a large crismon locomotive. Ginny quickly moved both of them to the side so they do not get run over by someone behind them.

"Ok. That was wicked guys" Harper says, completely astonished.

"Yea, it was pretty cool huh. Even though I just knew it would be ok, I was still pretty nervous" Rose laughs as she awaits her father and mother. Ginny walks over to Albus, Harry and James to tell them goodbye.

Hermione walked through shortly after with Lily and Hugo, with Ron and Dudley walking through last. Dudley walked over to his daughter, taking a deep breath right before he gets to her.

"Alright now Tommy. You..you do good in school ok? Please don't get in too much trouble. "

Harper wraps his arms around her father. "Alright Dad. I promise"

"I love you Tommy. Just remember that. And your mother would be proud of you today" Dudley went to hug his child tightly, trying to keep his emotions in check. Harper looked up at her father, trying not to cry.

"Thanks daddy. I love you to. And you are going to squish me you are hugging me so tight"

"Hey Harper Come on before we are late." Albus yelled somewhere behind him, standing beside Rose with their parents already off to the side.

"I guess it's time to get going. Don't worry, you'll do great"

Harper hugs her father one last time before heading off to follow Rose and Albus while Dudley joins Harry and the rest of the group.

"She's...he's going to be safe right Harry? It's not going to be like when you were in school?"

"She'll be fine Dudley. You know, you're doing good with her. I can't imagine how hard this is all for you." Harry puts his hand on Dudley ' s shoulder.

"Yeah" Is all Dudley is able to say, watching his daughter leave.

Harper and the others quickly made it onto the train, and they started to try and find a compartment right as the train started to move. Unfortunately James decided that he was to cool to sit with his brother so he kicked them all out, and while their was several in the Potter-Weasley clan who disagreed, they all finally decided that Albus, Rose, and Harper should find their own compartment, maybe try and make some friends that aren't family. As they were leaving, Harper made a mental note to try to remember more of their names. They were finally able to find a compartment with only one other first year, who they recognized as Scorpius Malfoy. The group stopped outside the door to try and figure out whether they should sit with him or not.

"Come on. We should just ask to sit with him. What's the worst that can happen?" Rose was the first one to speak up.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Rosie. I mean, we hardly know anything about him. And with Harper with us.." Al just shook his head in disagreement.

"He's not going to bite, and if he does, there are three of us and only one of him Al" Rose said, Harper just looked at them, not really wanting to go sit with him. She always did have a trust issue. Suddenly the door opens up from inside the compartment, with Scorpius standing there.

"Are you guys just going to stand outside and just bicker to each other? Either come in and sit down or go somewhere else, I don't really want to listen to you all talk about me like that." Scorpius nodded at us then walked back inside, leaving the door open. Rose immediately followed him while Al and Harper looked at each other before going inside.

"Thanks...Scorpius right? I think everywhere else was already filled up" Rose said before taking a seat. Scorpius just shrugged, then smiled softly.

"It's not problem. I was lucky in finding a compartment before most everyone else I guess." He looked up at them, then looked away slightly. Harper took her seat and gave him an uneasy smile, wondering slightly to herself why no one else had decided to seat with him.

"I'm sorry...I don't remember your guy's names"

"Well, we did only meet for a short time. I'm Rose Weasley, that's Albus Potter, and thats Harper Dursley"

"So what houses do you guys think you will be sorted in? " Scorpius asked after a few seconds of no one talking.

"Probably Gryffindor, although I may be in Ravenclaw as well." Rose answered quickly and with confidence.

"I'm not sure. My brother says I will be in Slytherin, but I want to be in Gryffindor like my family." Al sounded worried about being in Slytherin, like it will be one of the worst things that could happen to him.

"What's wrong with being in Slytherin? That's where I hope I end up as well." Scorpius raised one of his eyebrows at Al. "Even if the House has gone to hell lately."

"Yea, but your whole family has always been in Slytherin while mine's always in Gryffindor. And What do you mean the House has gone to hell? Heh, hasn't it, ya know, always been bad?" Albus answered with a raised eyebrow.

"You mean you don't know? After the….War, the Sorting Hat just...stopped placing kids in Slytherin. Actually he has only let kids back in Slytherin the past two years"

"Wait? Seriously? The Four Houses are a foundation and tradition to that school. Why did he decide to do that? Rose asked.

"Wait. Real quick guys. What War are you talking about? Is that why your parents are so famous?" Harper asked looking at all of them.

"You mean they didn't tell you? Come on you guys. She's going to hear all about it once she gets into Hogwarts"

"Easy Malfoy." Albus answered while shaking his head, while Rose sighed softly.

"Come on Al. And no, we...haven't yet Scorpius"

"Well you guys need to"

"Ok guys. Can someone just...please tell me what is going on?" The other three kids looked at each other for a second, then Rose finally spoke up after taking a deep breath.

"Okay Harper, a while ago, when are parents where in school. There was this...evil wizard. He did some pretty horrible things, he thought that muggle-borns and half-breeds didn't deserve to use magic. So he...and his followers basically tried to take over everything…..A...a lot of people died stopping him. And, Harry Potter was the one who ended up defeating this dark wizard"

"And so you know. His followers were called Death Eaters….my family were about of them. Figured you should hear it from me" Scorpius said while looking away from everyone. Harper just looked at them all for a second before speaking up.

"So...basically a bunch of guys tried to do some nasty things to people like me?"

"Yeah, basically" Albus said, and after a few seconds, Harper started to chuckle softly.

"Well, I'm glad that it isn't like that any more. But...uh...if your father was a bad guy Scorpius, how is that he is a teacher?"

"Honestly? I don't know. I know that it had something to do with Professor Kingsley. But I don't really know." Scorpius answered with a shrug. Harper looked at him for a second, like she was deciding if she was willing to trust the guy or not, until Albus spoke up.

"There were a few good Slytherins though. And my dad did say that Draco's mother ended up saving his life. So…" Albus looked at everyone, then looked away slightly embarrassed.

"Anyways, I never did like talking about the war. So how about we talk about our Houses again? What House do you think you will be in Harper?" Rose spoke up, trying to get rid of the tension throughout the compartment.

Harper looked up with Rose, then smiled softly at her and shrugged. "Oh, I don't really know. I never really thought of myself as super brave, or super smart, or even super loyal"

"Well you're muggle-born so you probably won't be in Slytherin. Only very few muggle-borns make it to Slytherin, but hey, it might happen." Scorpius answered while still looking away from them all.

"Really? I thought only Purebloods and half bloods make it there?" Rose ask him.

"It can happen, but it's very rare. Anyways. You guys want some candy? I'm starving" He started to stick his head out in the hallway to find the cart lady. Harper looked down, knowing she didn't have enough to pay for candy.

"We'll get you something Harper" Al told her as he got up to join Scorpius.

"Mhm, not what I expected from a Malfoy. " Rose said as she watched Albus and Scorpius leave.

"Huh? What do you mean by that? Isn't his father a teacher?"

"Yea, but...I know his father and my parents didn't have the greatest relationship, and his grandparents helped Voldemort in the War. "

"Urgh. I hate not knowing things. Who's Voldemort? Was he that dark wizard you were talking about?"

"Yeah. He led it. Listen Harper, if anyone starts to give you any trouble at school, just come to Albus or me ok? We got enough family in the school to take care of it. I promise." Harper was just barely able to thank her before Scorpius and Albus walked back in, carrying a few bags of candy.

"Here ya go Harper, try some chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans." Scorpius said, quickly tossed one of the bags to her

"Be careful with that beans Harps. When they say every flavor, they definitely mean every flavor." Rose warned her as Al handed her a bag as well and finally sat down.

"The worst I ever got was vomit flavored. Never really wanted to eat any after that" Scorpius said as a shiver went down his spine, causing Albus to snort at the pale kid. Scorpius was sending Albus a death glare when the door opened.

"Hey Guys. You all remember Sammie from Diagon Alley right?" Frank Longbottom walked in, followed by Samantha.

"Hey Frankie, Hey Sammie. This is Scorpius Malfoy" Rose spoke up.

"Urgh. You know I hate that name Rosie. And hey Scorp. Didn't expect to see a Malfoy, but that's ok" Frank sat down next to Al.

"I don't like Scorp either, or Scorps, and definitely not Scorpion." He eyed Frank before saying hey to Samantha, who quietly took a seat next to Rose.

"It's alright Scorp. It kinda comes with the territory with a name like Scorpius" Harper teased him a little, causing everyone but him to laugh.

"Yea, yea. Make fun of me now. Just you wait." Scorpius started pouting and crossed his arms.

"I'll wait, I sure know you have to be creative with a name like Harper." Harper tossed him a bag of Bertie Bott's as a joke. "I'm just teasing you Scorp. Honestly you're...pretty cool man. Hey Sammie. Have some of these Bertie Botts Beans. They are pretty good, at least most of them. " She smiled at the quiet girl and gave her a bag.

"Urgh. I got a boogie flavored one last year" Frank complained as he refused a bag.

"It's haven't been able to eat them for a while either Frankie. Just to risky ya know. " Scorpius said.

"Well we know you two probably won't be in Gryffindor with being scared about eating" Rose stated with Frank laughing a little.

"Well my mum was in Hufflepuff ya know. I wouldn't mind that either, although I'd like to be in Gryffindor like my father. And that Scorp guy isn't to bad. " As he started to chuckle. Frank usually always found a quality in people he liked.

"James is going to give me so much shit if I don't get in Gryffindor as well. "Albus looked nervous about what is to come as Scorpius shifted in his seat as well. Rose and Frank didn't look too nervous though and no one had any idea what Samantha felt about it. Harper did not really care too much about it, thinking that she had no control of it at the moment, but she did have candy so she just ate up.

"I think we are getting close. Guess it's really starting now huh guys?" Albus finally broke the silence as they felt the train start to slow down. Eventually they heard an announcement about how they are only ten minutes away. Everyone has a mix of excitement, anxiety, and nervousness about what was ahead of them. Finally the train came to a stop and they all shuffled out, leaving their luggage on the train for the school staff to handle.

"Firs' years, firs' years over here."A great loud voice started to roar over the crowd. Albus and Rose were saying something about Hagrid then hurried off while everyone else were trying to catch up to them. The man the voice was coming from was quite easy to spot once they got closer. The man was absolutely huge, even larger than Harper' grandfather Vernon, which she chuckled at.

"Hey Rosie. Hey Al. Nice trip?" The big man gave the two a hug, practically enveloping them both. "Hey Frankie. Huh. Who are you three?"

"That's Scorpius, Harper and Samantha, Hagrid." Al finally was able to say once Hagrid ended his great big hug.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Hagrid. Let's go. Four to a boat, and no shovin'." Albus, Rose, Scorpius, and Harper all ended up in one boat and set off on a large dark lake towards Hogwarts on a very cloudy night. It was so cloudy, that no one could even see Hogwarts. Harper thought she heard a few kids talking about a giant squid on the boat next to hers. She did end up looking over the side of the boat, but suddenly she felt shivers run down her spine as she looked into the deep, dark lake. Finally, the clouds seemed to part for the moon, lighting up a great massive castle, drawing oohs and ahhs from all of the kids. Soon they traveled through a dark tunnel right underneath the castle. Many of the kids looked pretty scared, although Harper was more amazed than anything. Soon it looks like we are nearing the end, with a man standing on the docks smoking a cigarette.

"Be careful gettin' off kids. Be careful" Hagrid bellowed as the boats went up to the docks. Hagrid walked up to the man, who Harper finally realized was Professor Kingsley.

"Got all of 'em Sean. "

Professor Kingsley put out his cigarette, then waved his wand at it, making it disappear before walking up to all of the first years.

"Hello first years. I am Professor Kingsley,Deputy Headmaster, and no. I am not related to Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt. Now, welcome to Hogwarts, we are glad to have you here. Shortly, we will enter the Great Hall where you will all be sorted. Your House will act like your family here at Hogwarts, you will share classes with them and such. Your achievements will earn your House points and your wrongdoings will lose your House points. At the end of the term, a House will be awarded the House Cup, which is pretty important if you care about. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now each house has a storied and great past, so don't worry which house you will be sorted in. Please follow me."

He quickly turned around and opened a door, leading into a hallway. There were many hushed voices behind Harper, she was just waiting to see what this is all about, wishing that Hogwarts would be everything she ever hoped for. Professor Kingsley finally reached two massive doors, then turned around to tell everyone that this is it and to be ready. Ready for what, Harper had no idea, but once Kinsley opened the doors, she understood. The first thing he noticed where all of the candles, they were everywhere, lighting up the place. The next thing she noticed was a tall memorial in the center of the room, which Kingsley touched and paused shortly before continuing. Harper tried to get a glance at what looked liked a small obelisk, with many names all over it. Unfortunately the group kept on moving, she could barely even get a glance at it before they passed it. Harper continued to look around, noticing for long tables stocked full of students, except the one on the far right almost covered with shadows. At a quick glance, there couldn't be more than fifteen students at that table. That must be Slytherin she thought to herself.

"Look at the ceiling. It's charmed to show the outside sky" Rose tapped her shoulder, making her look up at the stormy...sky, ceiling? She couldn't decide. Suddenly, all of the kids stopped in front of another long table, raised a little higher than the others and which looked liked the Teachers table. Kingsley placed a three legged stool in front of everyone and placed a hat on it. Harper was figuring that must be the Sorting Hat, when the hat burst into a song.

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The whole place erupted in cheers as the Sorting Hat ended his song. It took a moment for Professor Kingsley to finally calm everyone down.

"First years. When I call your name, please come up here please.

Dursley, Harper".

Harper started walking up to the Hat, wondering how she was the first one to be sorted and how no one could possibly have a name that came before hers. When she got to the stool she sat down and Kingsley put the hat on his head, which came down almost passed her eyes.

 _"Now where should I put you huh? Ravenclaw? No. It doesn't quite suit you. Gryffindor? Not quite, but closer. You're not one to just run off into the fray are you my girl"_

 _Is this hat really speaking to me? Weird. Wait, can he hear me to?"_ Harper wondered.

 _" Yes I can hear you young one"_ Harper thought she even heard the hat chuckling.

 _"Now where to put you. You have plenty of ambition, but you consider yourself very loyal to your friends right? Not to often I have to decide between Hufflepuff or Slytherin"_

 _"Wait. I thought muggle-borns weren't sorted in Slytherin?_ "

 _"It is rare, but I do it sometimes child. Now tell me? I do not like to sort children into Slytherin, I...fear they face many temptations throughout their life. And I have made many mistakes, some even blame for the Wizarding War. It will be difficult for you in Slytherin, although you are special and will thrive their, perhaps even finally bring honor to Slytherin. Is that what you wish?"_

Harper started breathing more and more quickly. Yea, she wanted to be great and all, but to be somewhere where he didn't belong? She finally decided that he was Harper freaking Dursley. If anyone could do it, it could be him.

 _"Very well my girl, I am not sure I like it, but I think you belong in_ SLYTHERIN!" The last word, everyone in the Hall could hear it, with a quiet applause coming from the smallest table to the far right.

Kingsley took the hat off her head and put his hand on her back to push him to the Slytherin table. "Good job Harper. Now go join your housemates. " He said while smiling at him. She looked up at the Teachers Table and saw Professor Malfoy clapping softly and looking at her. He finally gave her a small nod before turning his attention back to the other First Years.

She joined her housemates at the table. Most of the nodded at her or patted her on the back, although she thought she heard whispers about his surname, Dursley. Harper just tried to ignore it and turn her attention back to the Sorting Hat. A few students were sorted in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff where Harper was not paying close attention, until until a boy by the name of Liam Flint was sorted into Slytherin with him. The boy sat down without very much a word, although unlike Samantha, he seemed like he just didn't care about anyone else. She tried to wave at the new boy, but Liam barely even acknowledged her. Another girl by the name of Jade Khan was also sorted into Slytherin, but she, like Liam, didn't seem to care much about everyone else. After several more people were sorted, he noticed that Frankie did end up being sorted into Gryffindor.

"Malfoy, Scorpius. "

Harper quickly perked her head up to watch Scorpius walk up to the Hat to be sorted. The composed boy in the train was now long gone as he sat down. The Hat must have been on his head for a few minutes when the Slytherins around him started to call him a Hatstall.

"Gryffindor!" The Hat yelled. Scorpius somehow turned even more white than he was before. The whole Hall just turned silent as Scorpius silently walked to the Gryffindor table. In fact, the first person in the Hall to clap or cheer him on came from the Teacher's Table, Scorpius' own father in fact, which brought the kid a smile even if none of the Gryffindors were cheering for him. Professor Kingsley also started clapping, followed by the Gryffindor Table, looking between Draco and Scorpius.

"Can't believe a Malfoy would be sorted in fucking Gryffindor. They've fallen huh." One of the older boys complained.

"Shut up Goyle. "

A girl by the name of Guinevere Nott joined the Slytherins as well, and when she sat down by him, she immediately asked him what House his parents were in.

"Potter, Albus"

Harper just sighed, being relieved she did not have to answer the girl just yet as the entire Hall grew silent to watch Albus Potter. Harper was even somewhat surprised that she found herself to be nervous, wanting Albus to join her at Slytherin as the Hat seemed to be thinking forever while on his head.

"Slytherin!"

Again, the entire room became silent as everyone just looked at him, surprised. There were only a few people clapping, although Harper mainly heard whispers start to sprout up all around in the Hall until Professor Kingsley was able to quiet everyone. Harper just and clapped quietly for her friend, thankful that her friend would join him in Slytherin.

"Great. And we get a fucking Potter. " A fat older kid groaned.

"Shut up Goyle. Gosh. "

Albus looked quite pale as he walked over to the table, looking like he made a massive mistake.

"Hey Al. " Harper was the first to greet him, noticing that many of the Slytherins didn't want to even sit close to him.

"Hey Harps. Who would've thought both of us would end up here and Scorp are Rosie in Gryffindor huh. " Al sat down and just shook his head.

"We'll be fine Al. " Harper almost sounds like he's trying to reassure himself more than Al.

"I hope your right Harps. I know my dad won't he to upset at least. "

They did end up noticing that Samantha was sorted in Gryffindor with Frank and a few others, which just caused Al to groan. Harper and Al were joined by a girl named Sophia Thomas, who found a seat just across those two. Finally, Rose ended up being the last fist year left to be sorted, and she was sorted into Gryffindor with Scorpius.

Harper saw a very old woman at the teacher's table walk up to the podium.

"Hello Students. I am Headmistress McGonagall. We are glad to have you here at Hogwarts, and now. Let the feast begin. "

Food, all kinds and just everywhere, just appeared out of nowhere. Harper just smiled and started to dig in.


	5. The Common Room

**Chapter Five**

Harper gave a smile to Albus, before starting to dig in into the piles of food, immediately going after the pie. Hey, she didn't think anyone would mind to much, and who can say no to pie. The girl who Harper thought was Guinevere Nott came over to sit in front of Harper and Al, she had long pure black hair, as her bangs came just below her eyebrows, almost covering her dark eyes.

"So I'm in the House of the Potter and...what was your surname again?" She quickly looked over at Harper, raising her eyebrow slightly. Harper looked at her, feeling somewhat uneasy about how to feel when she glanced over to look at the rest of the table, noticing almost everyone was watching them closely. She tries to clear her throat, before looking back at Guinevere.

"Dursley, and just so you know, I'm muggle born. Let's just get that out in the open" Harper stared at Guinevere for a moment, deciding that she wasn't going to let anyone back her down, that was until Guinevere started to laugh.

"A Muggle-born huh? Well I'll be damned. And here I thought that Slytherin was the place to be, unfortunately it looks like anyone can be in Slytherin now"

"Hey. Why don't you shove it Guinevere" Albus suddenly spoke up, nodding at Harper while giving her a encouraging smile, then he looked back at Guinevere with a soft smirk.

"Really guys? This is what we are going to do? Fight? Come on, we just meet each other" The other girl who was sorted into Slytherin, Sophia Thomas, said as she walked over and sat by Guinevere. She gave a warm smile before brushing away her reddish hair away from her green eyes.

"I'm not fighting, but bloody hell. It looks like those two are wanting to fight me" Guinevere complained.

"Well maybe you shouldn't go trying to cause trouble Gwen. You never know who could actually fight you and win ya know." One of the first year boys spoke up before looking at Albus and Harper. "Names Liam, Liam Flint. That's Guinevere Nott, everyone just calls her Gwen though. And don't worry. She's a lot nicer than she wants

to admit." Liam came over near the others, and gave a soft smile at Harper.

"Oh come on Liam. I didn't mean any harm to them. Just wondering what they are doing here is all" Guinevere responded with a pout. Harper looked back at Albus, then sighed softly.

"So you two know each other?" Albus asked after taking a deep breath. For a minute there, he was worried that he was going to get into a fight his first day at school.

"Know each other? We practically grew up together unfortunately. Our families are good friends together. Probably kinda how it is between you and the Weasleys Albus."

"Now what do you mean unfortunately Liam? Don't make me make you eat those words"

"Oh go ahead and do your best Gwen. I know you are all talk and no bite"

"Yea, right until I bite your head off"

"Oh my gosh. You two are worse than the Potter and muggle born" Sophia complained as she rolled her eyes. "I'm Sophia. I'm actually from America myself, but I do come from a Pure-blood family. Anyways. It's nice to meet you two."

The two other Slytherin students Hiei and Jade walked over to sit near the rest of the group as well, Hiei had long black hair, with dark eyes and what looked liked a permanent frown on his face, while Jade had brown hair with a mischievous smirk, like she was always planning on ways to get at people.

"I'm sorry to...interrupt, but is half of the Gryffindor House going to keep staring at us like they are?" Hiei said as he took a seat.

"Well if so, I am going to have to go over there and put an end to it" Jade responded with a snark.

"Oh my god, I swear everyone in this damn house thinks they can fight everyone else at once" Liam groaned.

Albus and Harper looked over at the Gryffindor table, and Hiei was right, it looked like most of the table was looking straight at them, most with completely shocked faces and open mounts. James was one of the few exceptions, all he did when he meat Albus's eyes was a simple nod and he raised his hand in a wave. Scorpius was sitting beside Rose, but he was keeping his head down as he ate, and it almost appeared that no one else was even trying to talk with him beside Rose.

"Man, it looks like Scorpius is going to have a tough time with that lot" Guinevere was quick to point out.

"Well, most of them are just looking at Harper and me, probably just so surprised that we were both sorted into Slytherin. Yeah, I hope they don't just turn their backs to me now" As Albus said this, a few of there older, I say older, but third years was the oldest in the house, started snickering to themselves.

"Uh...Can I we help you?" Harper asked as she looked over at them. The few older students of Slytherin mostly were keeping to themselves, like they were trying to figure out the new kids already.

"Don't worry about it. We'll talk to you once we are in our dorms" One of the older boys replied. As Harper was looking all around the older students, she noticed that most of them kept looking over their shoulders, almost like they expected to see another student pounce on them. Albus gave a quick look at Harper, then shook his head as he gave a defeated sigh.

"Looks like my brother was right after all Harps"

"Come on now Al, don't worry about it. I'm sure everything will be fine" Harper tried to sound as confident as she could, but even Albus could tell that she didn't completely believe it as well. "Beside, I'm sure we can spend time with Rose and Scorpius ya know." Albus looked back up at her, then chuckled softly. "Yeah, I hope so to"

"What? Is a Potter and Muggle-born too good for the rest of the snakey Slytherins?" Guinevere said with a slight snarl.

"One, Gwen, please, please don't make snake puns with Slytherin. They're not good ok. And Two, seriously guys. We are kinda stuck with each other now. And if the stories I've heard about this House the last few years are true, we probably do need to stick together"

"Come on Liam. We don't need them"

"Wait...What do you mean the stories? What stories?" Harper asked with her ears perked up. Liam just looked over at her, then looked back down at the older students and shook his head. "Let's….just ask them tonight ok." He shook his head slightly and shrugged."I don't really know what's going on so…"

Harper looked around at the other Slytherin First years, not exactly knowing what to think, but by her first impressions, she really thought that her and Albus certainly didn't fit in with the rest. Even still, that wasn't going to stop her from eating her fair share. For a minute there, it seemed like the other kids all had the same idea, to just eat their hearts out, until what looked like several ghost just poured throughout the walls, floors, tables, and just about everywhere else in the Great Hall. It seemed like there was a ghost for each of the houses, except for Slytherin, until Harper noticed a lone ghost standing...floating at the far end of the table, just looking at everyone. The Ghost has long robes covered in silver blood, and once again, Harper thought to herself, _What in the world have I gotten myself into now._

"Um...who is that ghost over there?" She asked in a hushed voice, followed by several chuckles from the older kids.

"Oh he's just the Bloody Baron. Don't make him made, or your blood with be next" An older girl with short black hair said laughing, followed by several others.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure that ghost can't kill people" Albus said, not completely sure himself.

"Yea, you're right Potter. Regina here is just being mean like always" Said another of the older boys, who had red hair and a wicked grin. The black hair girl snarled at the boy.

"God, this entire year better not be them messing with us" Guinevere groaned.

"Hope not, but hey. This year better not be you messing me me Gwen" Harper replied with a small smirk.

"Oh, she has some spark to her. Might make a half decent Slytherin after all" Liam said with a laugh.

"Oh she better. It's not fun messing with someone who doesn't punch back" Guinevere's latest remarks made Albus look at Harper, like he is regretting all of this immensely.

"Guys….I know the ghost isn't going to hurt us, but he is giving me the creeps, and I don't like the creeps" Sophia said in a soft and low voice.

"It's a ghost. He's not going to hurt you" Hiei said, barely even looking up at the others.  
"Ooh, look at all you scaredy cats. It's kinda pathetic" Jade smirked at everyone else.

"Hey now, there's a reason I wasn't sorted in Gryffindor ya know" Sophia complained.

"I kinda agree with Sophia. Even though the ghost isn't going to hurt us, he's still creepy ok guys"

Most of the remaining conversations were just the kids laughing at each other, it seemed like almost everyone here could come up with a quick snark comment on the spot, even Sophia was able to get in on the fun, even almost causing Guinevere to turn red in embarrassment.

As the feast was dying down, Harper looked up and saw another ghost, this time a woman, floating near the corner. It seemed like almost no one else even noticed her, not even the other ghost. It looked like the ghost was even smiling at Harper, then she gave a soft wave and disappeared into thin air. Harper continued looking at the spot where the ghost was and started to blink several times, wondering what she had just saw, or that maybe she was even imagining that. She couldn't think on it long before Albus nudged her gently, giving her a questionable look. Harper glanced over at him, then just shook her head.

Professor McGonagall walked back up to the podium. "We, like usual, have our Opening Announcements. I have to remind every student that the Forbidden Forest is, like always, forbidden. That means that no students are allowed to enter without teacher supervision. We also are happy to have a new Teacher Assistant in Teddy Lupin this year, he will be assisting Professor Kingsley in teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts" She paused for a second, looking around the head table as if she is searching for Teddy Lupin. At about that same time, the doors opened into the main hall, followed by Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley walking in, while most of the Gryffindor table started snickering and laughing. Victoria smiles softly as she lowers her head with a blush.

"Ah, there is our new teaching Assistant, as well as our new Head Girl, Victoire Weasley." McGonagall smiled softly as she watched Victoire walk over to the Gryffindor table and Teddy walk to the Head Table. "On that same note, our new Head Boy with be Hufflepuff, Ethan Anderson. If you are wanting to try out for you Quidditch team, please ask you House Head. I do believe that will finish our Announcements. So I will leave you with this. This year will be my final year at Hogwarts. I have enjoyed my time here, as I hope you will all enjoy your time as well. Now, if you will please follow the prefects to you dormitories. And have a wonderful year."

There was the sound of all the students getting up and shuffling around, while Harper looked over at Al, who was staring at the older students.

"I don't think we have any prefects Harper. Wonder who will show us to our dorms"

At about that same time, all of the older Slytherins walked over to the first years. The boy with the red hair smiled at all of them.

"Alrightly. Everyone hurry up and get ready. We're going down to the dungeons." Harper looked at Albus, then got ready to go, looking at all of the older students hanging out and waiting for the first years.

"Come on, stop being so slow. Hurry up" Regina complained as she rolled her eyes. Soon, the first years started to walk out of the Great Hall, while the older students were basically surrounding them.

"Uh, why are you all doing this?" Harper asked as she looked at the red haired kid.

"To make sure you all don't run away of course" He said with a smirk, but Harper had a suspicion that he was just lying.

"Oh great. Here comes my brother" Albus groaned. And sure enough James was walking over to the Slytherin group, along with several other Weasleys and Gryffindors. One of the older Slytherin boys, who had black hair and a stocky build, quickly moved from the back towards the front to stand beside the red haired kid.

"How's it going Jammy. Nice to see you again" The red haired kid said with a smirk.

"Just shut up Nick. And you better stop calling me Jammy" James growled. "Beside, I'm just here to make sure you aren't going to do anything to my brother"

"And Harper" Rose said from the back.

"And Harper"

"Oh they're fine. You don't have to worry now Jammy"

"We're fine James." Albus spoke up quickly, giving his brother a nod.

"Good. And we better not find out you guys are picking on them, or you will regret it."

"Of course we wouldn't do anything to them Jammy. They are Slytherins after all" Nick said with a laugh, causing James to about lose it.

"Oh you bloody Slytherins" James took a few steps towards the group, while the black hair Slytherin boy moved into James' way.

"Easy James. I'm sure Albus is going to fine, beside. We all know he can take care of himself" One of the Weasley boys spoke up quickly.

"Come on James….I promise. We're fine" Albus said, trying his best to ease the tension.

"You going to do something Julius" James said as he got in the Slytherin's face.

"Are you?" The boy named Julius asked.

James just looked at Julius, then Albus, then back at Nick and started to say something. Until Professor Kingsley and Malfoy started to walk towards them.

"Is there a problem going on here?" Professor Kingsley asked as they neared the group.

There was a rush of no's and shaking of heads, and quickly the Gryffindor group started to move away.

"You kids should get to the dungeons. And the First Years, welcome to the Slytherin House. I am the Head of the House if you didn't know" Professor Malfoy said, before nodding and walking away with Professor Kingsley.

The rest of the Slytherins finally make their way to the dungeons, with Julius watching James and the other Gryffindors walk away before following them. The group started down several staircases, finally coming up to a portrait of a large man wearing the green robes of Slytherin.

"Password?"

"Cunning" Said Nick, the man in the portrait nods his head, and his portrait opened up into a hallway, into the Slytherin Common Room.

"The Password changes weakly, so just make sure you always get it, and don't share it with anyone else. We have enough trouble with the damn Gryffindors as it is" Nick said quickly before leading the group into the Common room.

"Now ye damned, follow me and gather around" He started chuckling before walking near the fireplace. Harper looked around at the common room, green drapes covered the walls, with multiple portraits all around. Harper thought to herself that the Common Room had an eerie feeling to it, and that it was in need of serious repairs, there were holes, large and small littered the room, with the largest near the fireplace. The hole was opening up to the Black Sea, it must have been charmed to not allow the water to flood the Common room. Harper glanced over at Albus, with a worried look on her face.

"I can't believe we got a Potter and muggle born" one of the older girls said.

"Now now Sandra we are all part of House of Damned now" Nick said with a laugh. "I'm the great and amazing Nick, that's Caesar. He's grumpy as shit, but hey, he isn't to bad. This lovely lady is Sandra" He pulled a girl near him with long black hair, she quickly elbowed him and shook her head. "Nick is hard to deal with, but he means well. Usually"

"And finally for our last third year, that's Duke" as he pointed to a smaller boy, who just gave a small wave.

"Now for our annoying second years. We have the excellent David, the angsty Draven, probably because of his name. And for our lovely ladies, the beautiful, yet somewhat mean Regina, and our own kleptomaniac, Lydia"

David gave everyone a big wave, wearing a huge smile. "Welcome to our little family guys. Don't worry. It isn't all bad"

Draven looked at Nick like he was about to punch them, then looked back at the first years, "If you're getting bullied, don't come to me"

Regina had short black hair, she moved her mouth into a small smile, but doesn't say anything.

Lydia gave a small laugh as she gave a small wave, "He's right. If you are missing something, I probably took it, but I usually give it back"

"If not, just go to Caesar. And now, since we are the House of the Damned, I do suggest going to classes in a group."

"Uh, why would we go to classes in groups, I don't even like any other first years" Guinevere said.

"We'll get used to Gwen. Like I said, we are all part of the House of the Damned, so you better get used to it."

"Urgh, it's going to be a long year isn't it"

"Yea, it probably with" Nick replied with a chuckle. "Also for ye who are especially crazy, Quidditch tryouts will be in a few weeks, and lucky you, you probably have a good chance of making the team. Now I'm off to bed, boys dorms to the right, girls to the left." Nick chuckled softly before walking down the hall, followed by all of the other students, for only Caesar to stop and look back at them.

"Travel in groups, it cuts down on the bullying, if it gets too bad, come to me" He said, then turned back around and went into his dorms.

Harper took a deep breath, ready for classes tomorrow but mainly just worried. Worried about being in Slytherin, worried about Hogwarts, and worried that this is all just a dream. She went, along with the two other first year girls, to their dorms. They all found their luggage already waiting for them. Guinevere, Jade, and Sophia all quickly went to bed and basically just ignored Harper. She just took a deep breath and tried to get as far away from the two of them as she could. Her first day and she was already making enemies. Maybe Hermione was right. People still didn't like muggleborns like her. All of a sudden it started to piss her off. Who were they to decide that they were better than her? So what she was a muggle born? She was still sorted into Slytherins just like them. She looked back at the three of them and started to walk over to them. As she got closer, Guinevere was the first one to look over at her, and she just smirked at Harper. "Well if it isn't the muggle born."

"Yea? So what if I am Gwen?" Harper said before getting to them. Sophia gave Harper a big smile before softly hitting Guinevere.

"Be nice Gwen. Come on over Harper. For a moment there, I was worried that you didn't like us for a moment" That caught Harper by surprise as she blinked her eyes and looked back at Sophia. "Wait? You don't mind me coming to talk with you?"

"Well I mind" Guinevere said with a snort as she looked away from Harper.

"Eh, I don't really care for you Harper, but" Jade sighed heavily. "I guess we are all in Slytherin now. But you better not do anything stupid"

"Of course we don't mind Harper. And Gwen even hates Jade and me, so I think we are in pretty good company don't you think" Sophia said with a bright laugh. "Come and sit down, Gwen was able to stockpile a lot of candy and chocolate from the train. You want some?". Sophia motioned for Harper to sit down on the bed beside her.

"Goodness Sophia. I can even see why Harper is in Slytherin, but how the hell did you end up here?" Jade said with a slight laugh.

Sophia seemed to think for a second, then started laughing again. "I don't really know honestly"

"I swear there is a chance I am going to kill all of you, especially for eating my chocolate" Gwen said, even throwing a chocolate frog at Jade.

"Oh you better just not make empty threats all year Gwen" Jade said after catching the chocolate frog. The four girls ate chocolate and candy all night, but even being right next to them, Harper could easily tell that they were treating her differently. Sophia was the only one who was even trying to involve her in the conversations, and while it was nice, it still was making her angry with Jade and Gwen.

It took a long time that night before Harper was finally able to fall asleep. During the middle of night in her dream, she saw a man, a man walk up to a small lake, and out of the lake, a lady walked out of it.

"Hello Arthur" The tall lady had hair the color of the night sky, with a water blue dress and bright, bright green eyes. She walked smoothly over to the man in Knights armor. The man took off his helmet and set down his sword. His blonde hair was completely wild, going everywhere in the light wind.

"Oh Arthur. I knew you would come back to me" The lady said as she ran up to the knight.

"You know I will always love you, and I will always return to you" The man leaned down to kiss the lady from water. Very shortly after that, Harper's dream ended, with her waking up with a start, like a jolt of electricity was sent through her.

"What in the world was that" Harper said with a start, shaking her head and eventually getting up. She ended up walking back into the common room, not entirely sure what to think of her dream. She never had a dream like that, one that had felt so...real. She felt she was almost there, but where was exactly, she had no idea. As she thought about it a little longer, she had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know why she had that dream, it didn't even feel like a dream to her. But something like that has never happened to her before. Hopefully it was just the magic of Hogwarts doing weird things. As she got a class of water and sat down beside the fireplace to think, she heard something behind her move.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't think anyone was awake" Caesar said while he walked over to get a glass of water."Harper right?" Harper just looked up at him, then looked down, then looked up. "Yeah...uh. is Slytherin really that bad?"

Caesar took a sip of his water, then looked back over at her. He looked old for his age, after looking at her for a second, he smiled softly and nodded his head. "We get a bad rap, but I don't mind it. There are some good people here. Anyways, I'm going back to bed. If you need anything, come find Nick or me" He said before quickly leaving. Harper had the inclination that Caesar isn't the talking kind, but he is someone who does care. After several more minutes of sitting beside the fire, she finally finished her water and went back to bed.


End file.
